deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dargoo Faust/Scaramouche vs Mettaton
It takes two to tango, but this dance floor only has room for one. What use is an arsenal of destruction that's drab and boring? These warriors bring style to the battlefield in equal parts to their killing prowess, and be aware that if you're at the end of their feet, your dying breaths will be accompanied by witty retorts and fashionable boots. Scaramouche, the the Pied Piper of Ruination. The Crooner of Carnage. Aku's most favorite Assassin.VS Mettaton, the Underground's efficient human killing machine and flamboyant entertainer. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! SEASON 1 EPISODE 10 'Scaramouche' ' Scaramouche '''is a minor antagonist in Season 5 of Samurai Jack, confronting the namesake character of the show after destroying an entire city to get his attention. The robotic saboteur is an assassin of the highest order of Aku, namely one of the few (if ever) to own the demon's cellphone number. Like innumerable other one-shot antagonists of the series, Scaramouche confronts Jack with the intent to fight him in a classic one-on-one duel... only to find out the Samurai lost the one weapon that could kill his employer. After an explosive battle with Jack, Scaramouch is damaged and explodes, leaving his head to attempt to hop his way over to Aku to bring the news of the samurai's new handicap. Scaramouche, while fashionable and sassy, is one of the deadliest fighters in the Samurai Jack show, keeping up with and nearly putting down the titular character. His token ability is telekinesis via his flute and voice, the former giving him so much control over inanimate objects that he can create stone golems and barrage his opponents with concrete heaps. Even without his flute, his voice alone is enough to control an unnaturally heavy sword midair, focusing his combat on keeping foes at a distance. His trump card is a tuning-fork dagger that can create sonic bursts so powerful as to shatter solid stone and even Jack's weapons, and create explosions large enough to destroy an entire Ruin structure. |-| Magical Flute and Stone Golems= Scaramouche's weapon of choice is a magical flute that gives him telekinetic control over inanimate objects, even allowing him to create menacing stone golems over a dozen feet tall. His attacks with the weapon range from flinging concrete projectiles broken from the ground to assault his foes to slamming them between walls of stone. Of note, however, is that Scaramouche only ever showed the ability to manipulate concrete, stone, and rebar: not any of Jack's weapons or armor. |-| Flying Sword= When his flute broke, Scaramouche was put on the defensive - but he wasn't out of tricks yet. Scaramouche carries a heavy-weighted sabre (even Jack had trouble carrying it with brute force) that he can manipulate by scatting with his voice. Scaramouche typically uses the weapon to attack at a range when his flute is out of commission, or attack from multiple angles from a melee range. |-| Tuning Fork Dagger= Arguably Scaramouche's most potent weapon, his Tuning Fork dagger creates sonic resonance every time it strikes a metal or stone surface that are powerful enough to level buildings and shatter metals by ignoring any form of durability. Every strike from the dagger exponentially increases the explosion radius and size, with one strike enough to disintegrate chunks from stone pillars, and a dozen collapsing an entire ruin structure. |-| Scaramouche in Action= 'Mettaton ''' Mettaton '''is a minor antagonist and later supporting character in Undertale, who was originally designed by Dr. Alphys as a defense mechanism against humans. That was, until Mettaton began show hosting. '''Mettaton is the face of Underground entertainment, and essentially a pop culture icon to monsters, running a cooking show, drama theatre, and horde of deadly puzzles. The robot is unnaturally self-aborbed, and is pitted against the protagonist of Undertale as a ploy from Alphys to insert herself into the narrative that had been playing out in the game before-hand. However, Mettaton had ulterior motives in the fallen human, revealing his plot to capture the human's soul and use it to escape the barrier and preform for the human world. After a deadly dance-off with the child, depending on the player's choice, Mettaton either tragically dies or allows the Narrator to make their way to Asgore, choosing to remain with his fans. |-| Mini Mettatons and Bombs= Most of Mettaton's long range attacks form a danmaku of bombs and minature mettatons. His bombs are marked with little plus signs, and explode on impact with any projectile or enemy. They produce a small explosion that can gravely injure the unprepared. Mettaton's second ranged attack consists of his little Mettaton minions, which group around and harass his opponents by either kamekaze bombing them, or throwing heart-like projectiles from afar. |-| Heart to Heart= Mettaton opens the plating around his core, which begins move around and pump out a barrage of electrical attacks in all directions, alongside summoning a greater than usual amount of Mini Mettatons and bombs. While this midranged attack is potent and deals heavy damage, it leaves Mettaton's core exposed, which when struct deals heavy structural damage to the flamboyant robot. This can lead to the ejection of his arms and legs if he sustains damage to the core over time, leaving him as a helpless torso. Mettaton usually uses this as a desperation move if his previous attacks had failed, making it a risk/reward type attack. |-| Endless Legs= As a close-ranged attack, Mettaton can send out copies of his own arms and legs to harass his opponents with attacks from every angle. While they are unnaturally durable, his arms have a yellow weak spot that causes them to retract or freeze when hit. His leg copies will freeze when attacked, and begin to move again when hit twice. Aside from that, they can extend and retract at different lengths, and function as a regular melee attack. |-| Mettaton in Action= 'X-Factors' Experience (Combat) - Scaramouche Scaramouche is an exceptionally skilled assassin, and it can be assumed that he has had experience killing targets for Aku, since he was dubbed the demon's "favorite assassin". While Mettaton was programmed to be a killing machine, he lacks any formal combat experience, focusing more on spamming area of effect and danmaku-esque attacks in all directions. Tactics - Tie Both Scaramouche and Mettaton are pretty big idiots, the former lacking foresight in even his own weapon's abilities, and the latter casually stopping a deadly battle to wait for the protagonist to write up an essay about what part of Mettaton is the best. While Mettaton fights less seriously than Scaramouche, Scaramouche bites off more than he can chew, and is more ignorant of his surroundings. Physicality (Includes Strength, Speed, Durability, and Agility) - Scaramouche Not a lot to go off of here, but Scaramouche is surely the more agile of the two (leaping between buildings and fighting off Jack while keeping a cool composure). Mettaton's physical feats are nearly nonexistent, although he would likely be able to keep up with Scaramouche with difficulty (he has an attack value higher than Tsundere Plane, who is able to drop miniature nukes). Brutality - Scaramouche Both Mettaton and Scaramouche are pretty darn heartless. Mettaton had absolutely no issues murdering a child, establishing a dictatorship where he is worshiped, and brainwashing or imprisoning monsters that disagreed with him. However, Scaramouche goes a little bit above Mettaton in terms of heartlessness when he slaughtered an entire city to just get Jack's attention, and had no qualms with attacking Jack when he was incapacitated and suffering from feverish visions. Of note is that Mettaton also cares about keeping his 'show' persona greatly, and Scaramouche is more likely to play dirty. Note: Since there is so little information to go off of with Scaramouche (and Mettaton to a lesser extent), most of these are assumptions based off of information given in the battle, and logic based around their position. Take all of these X-Factors with a grain of salt, and have no qualms debating any of them. 'Setting' The battle will take place in the decimated city where Scaramouche first fought Jack. After the pacifist route is completed and the monsters cross the barrier, their hopes are dashed when they find out the human world is under the tyranical hand of Aku. Instead of moving back into the Underground, Mettaton and the rest of Undertale's cast join the resistance against Aku alongside Jack. Mettaton's charismatic personaly and large influence over the Ravers make him a prime target for Aku's assassins, and Scaramouche is hired to kill Mettaton by any means necessary. (Thanks, Appelmonkey!) 'Battle' TBW WINNER - SCARAMOUCHE Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Blog posts